Recently, a portable, so-called tablet type information terminal has become widespread. Also in a commodity sales data processing apparatus which is used in combination with a POS (Point of sale) system, one in which a portable data processing terminal and a stationary type docking station are combined begins to be introduced.
In a commodity sales data processing apparatus of this type, since a data processing terminal can be separated from a docking station, an operator, such as an employee of a store, can perform a settlement processing while waiting on a customer, at a place irrespective of a place of a cash register.
And, the data processing terminal is placed on a placing portion of the docking station, at the time of charging of a battery of the data processing terminal and data communication with the docking station, for example, and is connected to the docking station via a connector.
But, the connection between the data processing terminal and the docking station is in a state that they are separable at any time. For this reason, the data processing terminal is in a state that it can be taken out by any one at any time. In addition, when impact is applied to a table on which the docking station is placed, the data processing terminal might drop from the placing portion of the docking station, and further the above-described connector might be damaged by the impact due to drop.